Doctor Whooves 2: The Eggs from Space
by Laura Heartstrings
Summary: On an Equestrian colony 1000 years in the future metallic eggs rain down from the sky as the Doctor discovers some of Pinkies more unusual abilities, also known as Pinkie sense. Meanwhile Derpy Hooves discovers that things in Equestria are not as safe as they seem, and the only pony who knows anything about it refuses to tell her anything.
1. Prolouge

Derpy hooves looked at the journal in front of her, she opened it. Nothing. Groaning, she flopped back onto the couch. Five minutes later, she checked the book again. Nothing. Flop. She repeated this a few times before Carrot top walked into the living room

"Derpy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Well why do you keep looking at the book, if there's nothing in it, there's nothing in it!"

"I know but… I just… yeah…."

"Right, didn't you have a meeting with Lyra today? What do you two even talk about anyways?"

"Meh, stuff."

"Such as?"

"I dunno, books and work mostly."

"You talk about books?"

"I guess."

"Alright… So aren't you guys meeting today? I heard the Cakes have finished fixing up the floor, Celestia knows what caused it!"

"Yeah, Any words on the missing ponies?"

Carrot top snorted "Read for your-self miss _we talk about books._" She tossed a newspaper across the couch. Derpy fumbled around in surprise, causing the newspaper to explode everywhere

"Oops!" Derpy exclaimed as she got tangled up "a little help?"

"How did you… oh never mind!" Carrot top peeled the newspaper off Derpy

"Thanks."

The newspaper read:

_All of the skeletons from last weeks complete blackout have been identified. Using the missing ponies list and cross referencing physical features on the skeletons officials have been able to identify 11 out of 12 ponies that disappeared last weekend between 9:15 and 10:06 am. No other Skeletons have been found, but the royal Canterlot guard still remains on high alert._

_"We have set up watches almost everywhere, 11 ponies confirmed dead and one pony missing, We are not going to risk another one of these blackouts" Royal Guard representative Flash Serenity commented._

_Pinkie Pie, the bearer of the element of laughter, has been reported missing by Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_"If anypony has information on her whereabouts, please tell us immediately, she was last seen with a brown stallion walking into Sugarcube corner, again, if you see either of these ponies, report it immediately."_

Derpy stood up "Hey Carrot Top, Im heading down to sugarcube corner, want anything?"

"I'm fine."

The grey Pegasus trotted smoothly into the door. "Ow."

"Derpy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

After crashing into a few lampposts, Derpy was finally at Sugar cube Street. Walking into the bakery, she saw a pony. This pony seemed fairly normal except for the fact that they were wearing a long grey trench coat and a fedora, not to mention the fact that there face was covered by a newspaper.

"Lyra." The mailmare sat down next to her

"Derpy." Lyra put down the newspaper

"You've gone to great measures to cover yourself up."

"Ponyville isn't safe anymore, as a safety precaution whenever R.I.F.T. personal go out on work business they now have to conceal their identity."

"Why isn't Ponyville safe anymore?"

Lyra frowned "Dark forces are brewing. I hoped that it wouldn't come here, I hoped here would be safe, but… I guess that was in vain."

"What do you mean? You hoped what wouldn't come here? The Vashta Nerada? But it's safe now! They won't bother us anymore!"

The unicorn shook her head "I wish it was as simple as the Vasha Nerada, But what's coming is so much darker, so much more dangerous, and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"What is it? And how do you know about it? How am I supposed to help if you don't tell me what the problem is?"

"You are supposed to help by telling me all you know about the disappearance of Pinkie Pie."

"Wait what?" Derpy could feel her eyes beginning to point in different directions.

Lyra leaned across the table "I know for a fact that you know a heck of a lot more about her disappearance then you're letting on, so here's the deal, you tell me all you know and I will tell you all I know about this threat."

"Well, I was told to keep it a secret."

"By whom?"

"Well, by Pinkie, or at least a letter from Pinkie, well it wasn't delivered by Pinkie, it was…" Derpy was getting flustered. Her eyes went completely in different directions "Oh no... Not again!" She fluttered up in the air, knocking the table over, spilling Lyras tea all over her.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Mrs Cake rushed out of the kitchen "What happened?"

Derpy crashed into the floor "Umm… it was me I am SO sorry!"

Lyra padded at her coat with a napkin "It's alright Derpy, I'm fine Mrs Cake, but could I please have another cup of tea?"

"Yes, of course"

The green mare turned to Derpy "What happened?"

"Oh well sometimes when I'm stressed or nervous my eyes kinda go in different directions and I can't see what's happening properly and I kinda, fly into stuff." The Pegasus blushed.

"Right well, try to keep clam then. You were saying?"

"Oh right, well, Twilight delivered it but I think she was from the future cause the Doctors got a time machine and they obviously weren't back in five minutes." She paused "I didn't mean to say that."

Lyra leaned forward "The Doctor? So that's who you were looking for?" She rummaged around in her pockets "Did you get a look at his face?"

"Well yes."

"Did he look like this?" She placed a picture down on the table. It did look like the Doctor, except they were Grey with a black mane and a Pegasus, as apposed to the fully brown earth pony stallion she had seen before.

"Well?"

"Yes… but he… he was a brown earth pony not a Pegasus. And his eyes, something about his eyes is different… other than that he looks exactly the same."

Terror spread across Lyras face "I have to go."

"But…"

"Thank you for meeting with me, but I really have to go."

"Okay… but why

"I just have to OKAY!" Lyra snapped, sweeping out of the bakery, leaving the picture on the table.

Mrs Cake came out of the kitchen "Where did your friend go?"

"I dunno, but she seemed really upset." Derpy paid for Lyras food and left

When she got back to her house, she flopped back on the couch. _Why was Lyra so upset? _She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed the journal flashing. _What in Celestias name? _She opened the journal. Like last time, the words faded onto the page

_Adventure 2: The Eggs from Space_

Derpy went into her room, hoping that whatever was in there helped her unravel the mystery behind the Doctor and Lyra.


	2. On Another Planet

"Are you sure this is another planet? I seems like it could be Gaia."

"Look up there." The Doctor pointed towards the sky.

"It's purple. The sky is Purple!" I laughed "I'm on another planet!"

"We should also be 1000 years in the future." The brown stallion smiled

"This is so awesome!" I bounced through the grass, which got stuck on the stripped sweater I was wearing "Whoo!" I rolled down the hill

The Doctor laughed, and ran down after me, but ended tripping over and face planting one the ground

"Pfft!" I giggled, pulling him up.

"I meant to do that."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up." The Doctor hid his embarrassment by wiping the dirt off his face.

I laughed "So where are we?"

"I have no idea." Silence

We burst out laughing.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards what looked like a small town.

"Probably a pony colony, its 1000 year in the future remember?"

"So there are ponies colonizing space 100 years in the future?"

"I supposed so. Look over there, there's a pony! I was right!"

"Come on lets go!" I charged down

"Pinkie, wait!" the Doctor called out "Aaaaaaaaaannd she's gone."

I bounced into the small town, which for the most part was empty, except for a few ponies walking down the street.

"This is so exciting!" I did a flip in midair.

The Doctor stopped next to me "Please don't charge off like that!"

"Sorry! This is just so amazing!" I giggled "I mean just look at this place!"

By then a few of the ponies had noticed us, and I guess there must no have bee a lot of ponies on the colony, because they all seemed pretty startled to see strangers.

A white unicorn mare walked up to us "Excuse me, but I don't recall seeing you before."

"Ah, yes well that because we are representatives of the uh ministry of health and safety on Gaia." the Doctor rummaged around through his pockets till he found a blank piece of paper, which he almost immediately dropped. I rolled my eyes and picked it up "Thank you." The Doctor handed it to the mare

"Seems to be in order." She handed the paper back to the Doctor, who fumbled around with it. it took a while to get it back in his pocket. "Right, well than Doctor Smith, I'm Trinket, head of the security division, and you are?" She gestured towards me

"Oh I'm Pinkie Pie, I'm Doctor _Smiths_… Assistant"

"Alright then, I thought an inspection wasn't due for another two months."

"Right, well there's a new surprise inspection thing, just to make sure everything is fine without you preparing it before hand… hoof."

Trinket looked at the Doctor "Okay, well I suppose you'd better want to talk to Princess Twilight."

"Princess Twilight!" I exclaimed "As in, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Um, yes? Shouldn't you know this?"

I blushed "Yes I was just… Checking that you knew."

The white mare looked at me strangely "Okay then…"

The Doctor changed the subject "Right then, we're going to see Princess Twilight. Lead the way."

It was a very quite walk through the colony, but that gave me time to look around. Most of the buildings were painted the same shade of grey, and looked exactly the same as each other, but the insides, or at least the ones that were furnished, were all different, different colours, different decorations, sound systems, computers, all that sort of stuff. When we got to a different section of town, there was a cafeteria, an empty hall, a building with no windows that I didn't know what was for, a laboratory, and a library

Finally we go to a building that was slightly taller than the others; it was really fancy, with red fuzzy couches, gold lamps, and a receptionists desk.

"We have two ponies from the Health and safety department on Gaia, apparently here for a surprise inspection; they want to talk to the Princess."

The stallion behind the desk didn't look up from his papers "You know where it is Trinket; you don't have to explain every little thing that happens here."

"It's your job." Trinket flicked her blue mane

"Good for you, when you see Twilight tell her that I signed up to be the princesses body guard, not her foalsitter."

"Whatever." The unicorn stalked off down the hall "You two coming?"

"Right!" we both said at once, which was actually kinda awkward, extremely awkward actually.

Trinket marched down the hallway "He has to be the laziest pony I have ever met! I am so sorry about him, the rest of our security staff are much more reliable, believe me." We approached a silver door at the end of the hallway "One moment, I just have to pop in and make sure she isn't busy."

"So, you have identification that says you're a health and safety inspector, what else haven't you told me?"

"It's physic paper, it can say whatever I need it too, really handy in a pinch."

"Neat."

"So how do you know this Princess Twilight? We're one thousand years in the future, anyone…"

"Pony."

"Pony that you know would probably be… well… dead."

I giggled "Silly, Twilight is an alicorn princess! Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Alicorn princess? But you said she was a unicorn! What? And how does that explain what she would be doing on a different planet in the future?"

"Alicorns can live for thousands of years! Like princess Celestia, back in the time that we just came from she was one thousand one hundred and twenty six."

"Wait, you said that was the year."

"I guess so."

"So, why would that be?"

"Well, the specific date was 1126 C.E. Celestial era."

"Okay, so how is Starlight Twinkle an alicorn?"

"Twilight Sparkle." I corrected "Celestia decided she was ready to become a princess so she sent Twilight a spell that switched all of our cutie marks, and once she fixed it well I'm not actually sure exactly what happened but Twilight blew up then a few minutes later she appeared and she had wings!"

"She blew up?"

"Well…. Yeah!"

"And she was a princess?"

"Yep!"

"Your monarchy makes no sense, so you have no kings or queens or anything? Just Princesses?"

"Well, there's a Changeling queen and king Sombrero I mean Sombra"

"And what do they rule?"

"The changeling Empire, but let me tell you Chrysalis was a really meany pants, and so was Sombra for that matter, but I'm fairly sure he's dead so it should be fine!"

"What?"

Before the conversation could go on the door swung open

"The Princess will see you now." Trinket flicked her mane and walked past us

The Doctor shrugged and walked in.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting on a couch, and she looked like she could barely hold in her excitement

"Pinkie!" she cried and in a gigantic leap across the room she tackled me in a huge bear hug. The Doctor quickly stepped to the side to avoid being crushed. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying

Twilight let go of me and wiped her face "Sorry, I just haven't seen you in forever and I got a little… emotional. So this is your first trip with the Doctor right?"

"Yep! Wait how did you know?"

"Because… well it's complicated and I can't exactly say much without somepony" she eyed the Doctor "Getting mad at me for messing with the time stream."

"I take it you know me then?" He sat down on the couch

"Yes… well, somehow that's an understatement."

"What do you mean?"

"Things happened back in Ponyville, lots of things. And I suppose you don't really know me right now!" She seemed really eager to change the subject "I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm the ruler of the colony on Avem, we've already met a few times in my time stream, well I was a princess of Equestria back then."

"Right, what is with all this princess stuff? If there's no-one…"

"Pony, you are really bad at this."

"Above you then why not call yourself queen, also, you're royalty, but you're not descendant of any_pony _that's royal and you didn't marry into the royal family, how does that work?"

Twilight laughed "Our monarchy works differently than the way you're used to Doctor, We use the term Princess because all of the princesses rule the kingdom equally, so nopony claims the title of queen, I suppose being the sole ruler on Avem I could say I'm the queen but the colony is part of Equestria, so Celestia and Luna technically also rule here. As for the second question, well, it's complicated."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what happened there, just one minute your gone then the next, poof! Princess! Alicorn party! We still need to have that, when we get back to Ponyville remind me about that!"

Twilight scratched her nose "Alright, well I'd better go organise some things… I don't think you'll be seeing much of me during your visit, but the cafeteria is always open and you should have full access to all facilities and resources, Flint out there should set up rooms for you both." She shook her head "But please, don't hurt yourselves" She looked at us meaningfully before walking out of the well organized room.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Meh, it's probably nothing!"

"Usually when people say something like that they mean something."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now is there?"

"I suppose not, what do we do now?"

"Well we have access to all the facilities, let's have some fun!"


	3. Captain Jack

Alright, so attempting to drive the hover scooters was probably a bad idea. We found the garage and we had thought _oh hey, these thing look easy to drive_ so we went out to the field we had arrived in.

"Ready?" I grinned

"ah, yes… wait no." the Doctor fell off his scooter

"Right then Doctor Whooves, we'll start as soon as you stop falling!"

"Doctor Whooves?"

"Yep! It's my new nickname for you! It's spelt with a w, a mixture between who and hooves"

He laughed "Okay that's brilliant."

We started up the scooters

"Go!" I shouted and we charged, and they were actually as easy as I thought they would be to control.

"Weeeeee!" I cried

"Woo hoo!" the brown stallion caught up to me

We climbed into the air then charged back down, just as Flint was passing by, blowing all the papers he was carrying away.

"You two!" the Pegasus took off after us

"Faster!" I shouted, we swerved around a tree and flew over a huge ditch, all the while we had a very angry guard on our tails

Next to me the Doctor was laughing extremely hard. We swooped under a low hanging branch.

Flint was starting to catch up with us so I quickly did a sharp U-turn, and charged in the opposite direction. He stopped in his tracks, obviously trying to decide which one of us to follow and within a few second he decided that I was the one who was causing the most trouble, I'm fairly sure that he was right. Of course then some how the scooter kinda flipped over and I was dangling off the upside down vehicle from the handle bars, and well I kinda lost control of it. Naturally the Doctor had gone after us and, saw me dangling so he over took Flint, tried to grab me with one hoof while holding on to his hover scooter with the other and we all know that the Doctor can't hold things so he ended up hanging onto me as I dangled off the out off control hover scooter and his scooter was swerving wildly and just as it hit my one I let go and the two scooters exploded in a gigantic fire ball! Luckily for us the ground wasn't that far down so we only got a little bruised when we landed. Well the Doctor got a bit more bruised than I did 'cause I landed on him but that is besides the point.

Flint wasn't very impressed.

"Do you know how blimmin expensive those things are, they are vital to some aspects of this colony and you two just wrecked two of them! What in tartus do you expect me to tell Twilight, 'oh, sorry your friends from health and safety blew them up'! I could get fired for this! And you know what, I really hope you get fired for this too, because you know what? You are awful at your jobs! What health inspector goes around destroying government property? That's just plain reckless!"

"Look, as much as I really deserve this rant I'm going to have to…. What is on my tail?"

"GUMMY!" I pulled the alligator off of the Doctors tail "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me "Oh so you thought you could just go off with some insane stallion and have adventure without me. Rude."

I giggled "silly Gummy, it's a time machine! We wouldn't have been gone long!"

"Well that's just not good always go off with out me and you know what I say? Enough!"

"Well how did you get here?"

Meanwhile the two stallions were looking at me like I was crazy

"Is she talking to the alligator?"

"Yes, I do believe she is."

Gummy stared at me "When chin boy over there went into the box, I knew you would come along."

"His name is the Doctor, and how did you know he was going to ask me to come with him?"

"Because It was obvious! Otherwise what would be the point in introducing you helping the Doctor? It would have been pointless, besides after what happened he obviously needed somepony with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"The point is we should go get some pancakes."

"Yeah, do you think cafeteria serves them?"

"If not Twilight Sparkle has been neglecting her duties as princess."

"Obviously!"

"Look I hate to interrupt this lovely…" The Doctor looked at Gummy "conversation but…" Gummy latched onto his face "Aahh! Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off!"  
I fell on the floor laughing at the Doctors awkward attempts to get Gummy off his face.

"This isn't funny Pinkie, There is an alligator on my face! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"What is an alligator doing on this planet?"

"Oh, well it followed us onto our… Ship."

"How in Celestias name did it get past security?"

"Uh, he… is the new mascot for the… moon base. He must have got on the wrong ship."

"An alligator is the new mascot for the moon base?"

"Yes."

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard."

"Well it's the one I'm sticking with."

"Pinkie get the alligator off my face!" The Doctor was rolling on the grass

"Stay still!" I grabbed Gummys tail and yanked, both of us tumbled backwards.

The brown stallion wiped Gummys spit off his face "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, he tried to eat you when you were unconscious… yesterday I guess!"

"Great, so now we have an alligator that constantly tries to eat me following us across time and space!"

"It's not that bad! See, he has no teeth, its fine!" I said opening Gummys mouth

Gummy glared at me "And you're lucky I don't peasant, if I did the world would be at my mercy!"

The Doctor looked sceptical "Alright then, well as long as he…"

"Excuse me but I am still here!" Flint exclaimed stepping in between us "And I would like to know what is going on!"

"Twitchy tail!" I shouted "Put these on!" I shoved umbrella hats into both stallions chests, putting one on myself

"What is this?" Flint demanded

"An umbrella hat! Duh!"

"Yes, well what is it for?"

"You put it on your head. It keeps it dry in the rain, protects it from falling objects, Should I go on?"

"Why did you give them to us?" He was getting frustrated now

"Twitchy tail!"

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked

"My Pinkie sense is telling me stuffs gonna start falling!"

"Your Pinkie sense?"

"My Pinkie sense!"

Flint stared at us "you two are delusional."

"Stuff Is gonna start falling really soon!" I insisted

"Oh really? Well what's gonna fall?

"I don't know! Something! Pinkie sense doesn't work like that!"

"You are so full of it!"

"Listen I don't know what's gonna fall but something's gonna fall!"

"How do you know that something's going to fall?"

"Because my Pinkie sense!"

"I think your 'Pinkie sense' is ridiculous and I don't believe a…" There was a loud explosion behind us "What the… METEOR SHOWER!" He started running back towards the town "HEAD TO THE CAFETERIA!"

Me and the Doctor charged down the hill "WHERE IS THE CAFETERIA?" he had to shout over the loud series of impacts

"NO IDEA!"

Eventually we found the cafeteria, wasn't that hard actually that hard, there were a whole bunch of other ponies heading there too. My tail was twitching like crazy and Gummy was trying to hold on to it. It was actually pretty impressive 'cause he didn't fall off at all.

The mood in the cafeteria was very calm, some ponies were getting food, others were just standing around chatting, as if it were raining water outside instead of fiery balls of rock from space.

My stomach growled "Hey Whooves, I'm going to go see if they have pancakes here, want to come?"

" Oo, pancakes, haven't had those in ages, absolutely brilliant idea Pinkie!"

Gummy dropped my tail and ran off "Later suckas!"

"Should we go get him?"

"Nah, he'll show up later!" I skipped over to the food buffet and after both me and the Doctor had pancakes, (I had to carry his) we sat down.

About half a minute later we were joined by a handsome blue Pegasus stallion

"Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled at me

At this, the Doctor spat his pancakes out everywhere "What did you just say?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness?"

The Doctor looked stunned "But… then…" he pointed around with his hoof "huh!"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked cautiously

"Oh well, I…" Out of nowhere Gummy sprang onto his face

"Bazinga punk!"

"Will you please stop that?" He struggled to get the alligator off his face, much to my and Jacks amusment

"Excuse me everypony." A very official looking pony called for attention "The meteor shower has stopped, could we have the organized team go check out the damage, everypony else please stay away from the affected areas."

There was a general commotion as ponies tried to get out and others went to get more food. We said a quick good bye to Jack, and rushed out before he could say anything.

"I know a Person called Jack Harkness." The Doctor began to explain "Back in my universe…"

"You knew a parallel version of Jack from the universe you came from that you travelled with for a while and would seduce anything as long as it was sentient!" I exclaimed

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch!"

The Doctor stared at me

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking… that we need to get to the bottom of this 'Pinkie sense'."


	4. Pinkie breaks the TARDIS

Now seems like the perfect time to mention I'm wearing a sweater.

The Doctor raced around the TARDIS console room (that's what he said it was called anyways) and was doing some weird technical stuff with wires and random thing he pulled out of a compartment below the table thing, oh sorry it's called the TARDIS console (figures) and apparently he was "boosting the psychic link or something really I think I fell asleep while he was talking and fair enough too I mean just that morning I was sippin' Dr hay and watching the Doctor sleep on a table (it occurs to me that that may sound creepy but oh well that's what I was doing I was really bored) at Sugarcube corner, learned that aliens exist then helped save millions of ponies lives and then I was on a different planet in the future. I'm rambling now so wait I'm writing how can I be rambling? Oh well.

"You know this is exactly what my friend Twilight did when she learned about Pinkie sense, well, with less slinkys."

"You mean the one with the wings and the horn that was a pretty purple pony princess, try saying that five times fast! Pretty purple pony princess!"

I laughed "You're silly!"

He grinned "Yep, that's me, silly Doctor!" he pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console the frowned when he looked at the screen thingy, (wait, no scanner, it's called a scanner), pressed another few buttons and looked up again

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor buzzed his sonic screwdriver at it (after dropping it a few times)"It's the results, their…"

"What?"

"Their…" he sat down looking extremely confused and alarmed "Their complete gibberish. Complete and utter gibberish." The lights flickered "Oh no."

Now I was getting alarmed "What?"

The flickering intensified as sparks flew off the console. Everything went black.

"I can't see a thing!" the emergency lights came on "what happened"

"You… you broke the TARDIS…"

"What?"

"The results, they... they … they confused her to much, how is this even possible? You broke the TARDIS!"

"Oh now you've gone and done it!" Gummy glared at me "You dragged me along to a planet in the future, then broke the only means of getting home!"

"Excuse me? You came of your own free will! I had literally no say in the matter, it was just, _oh, hey Gummy followed us to another planet! _If it's anyponies fault it's yours!"

"How is it my fault? I didn't go breaking the only time machine available, oh hey, here's an idea, why doesn't E.T. phone home and get us off this stupid hunk of rock, water and other assorted components?"

"Gummy that was a very rude use of a perfectly good reference."

"Oh bite me!"

And throughout this whole exchange the Doctor was just starring at me in disbelief.

"Ahem…" he stepped in between us

"WHAT?!" we both shouted, which startled him

"The TARDIS just needs some time to reboot itself, 24 hours at the most, so we'd better go talk to Flint about those rooms"

"Oh right. We'd better go find Flint then."

So we went and found Flint, who reluctantly gave us keys (went to go see the princess about the little scooter incident, got told to give us the keys when we asked for them.) and let me tell you, they were really nice rooms too, mine was all bright and happy with a bed that had a billion pillows on it and a kind of boring desk was sitting off in the corner, there was also a dresser with all of these clothes and a for some reason one of the walls was a mirror and another was a window and it was really cool.

Any ways a few minutes later the Doctor walked into my room

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"What is it?"

" I was just wondering, how exactly does Pinkie sense work?"

"Well, when I get a twitch or an itch, something's gonna happen!"

"Right, can you be a bit clearer?"

"When I get a twitchy tail, it means something's gonna fall, and pinchy knees means something scary is gonna happen, itchy back means it's my lucky day, and achy shoulder means that there's an alligator in the tub!"

"When did it start?"

"I dunno, it just always has been something that happens."

"And when did you find out about it?"

"I've just always known that when my tails twitching, something's gonna fall."

He looked at me, shoved his face into his coat pocket, then froze, pulling back out "Better not break the sonic as well."

Of course at this point we noticed the door was still open, right after a captain Jack Harkness had sat down next to us

"Well what are you two doing sitting in your room on such a fine day as this?"

"Don't even think about it." The Doctor looked at him

"Think about what!"

"Let me guess, you were a time agent from the 51st century and you set yourself up as a freelance conman."

"41st, and may I ask how you know this?"

"Let's just say you have quite a reputation."  
"A good one I hope." He grinned.

"Depends what you mean by good."

"Hey guys, look out there!" I pointed at some ponies in vests rushing toward the meteor impact site

Me and the Doctor looked at each other and by some unspoken agreement we charged out the door towards the field. When we got there the whole place was ablaze.

Jack caught up with us "Wow"

The ponies we had seen were attempting to putt it out

The Doctors eyes widened "Pinkie, the TARDIS was parked in that field!"

"That's not good."

The flames were getting down to embers now, just a lot of smoke, so the Doctor charged into them

"Doctor!"

There was an explosion that knocked the Doctor back, and out from that explosion jumped a whole bunch of really angry looking purple metal egg things with glowing blue cracks and silver beaks

"RUN!"


	5. The Riots of Ponyville

"Derpy!" Carrot top burst into the living room

"What?" she sighed, frustrated

"Daisy just called, she was really panicky and I didn't catch much but there's a riot down at town square, something about that missing pony, and Sparkler tried to stop it but she ended up getting hurt!"

"What? My little Muffin is hurt?"

Dinky raced into the living room "Sparkler's hurt? We have to go help her!"

"Uh uh. Me and your mother are going, you are staying right here."

"What! But I could help! I would do everything I was told! I would be really good, honestly! I just want to help!"

"I know." Derpy leaned down "But it would be safer if you stayed here, I don't want both of my muffins getting hurt, and Sparkler would feel awful if anything happened to you."

"But I don't just want to sit here and do nothing!"

"Why don't you find something to do? I'm sure theres something helpful you can do here!"

"Fine." Dinky huffed, stomping back into her room

"To town square!" Derpy charged out the door

"It's the other way!"

"I knew that!"

Chaotic. That was really the only word that could be used to describe the scene, ponies were beating each other senseless, hitting each other over the head with chairs (Later one everypony would wonder where they got they chairs from in the first place, and in the end of all this they will still be wondering, where did the chairs come from?) and somepony lit a fire on the edge of the clearing for no apparent reason. Derpy walked calmly towards the pit of brawling ponies, struggling to keep her eyes from going off in different directions

"You're not seriously going in there!"

Derpy turned to Carrot top "I have to." And with that, she dove into the chaos, admittedly it wasn't the smartest thing she could have done, but despite a few bruises and a bleeding nose she was uninjured when she finally emerged with Sparkler. Sparkler was unconscious, and covered in enough blood to make Derpy extremely worried. Now they were separated from Carrot top by the biggest riot Ponyville had ever seen (granted Ponyville had only seen so many riots)Derpy cradled her adopted daughter in her hoofs.

Suddenly a bright flash of light came from town hall

"ENOUGH!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. All of the ponies froze on the spot "Now will somepony please tell me what is going on!"

Lyra and Rainbow Dash both stepped forward and started talking at the same time

"Well I was just telling everypony" "She was spreading these ridiculous rumours"

"About the black out and what " "About Pinkie going of with some crazy stallion"

"Caused it, and how that missing" "who caused the blackout and all of the skeleton"

"Pony may or may not have run" "Ponies and I said Pinkie would never do"

"Of with a complete lunatic when" "Something like that and I demanded to know"

"_this _lunatic attacked me, and... " "Where she heard this and maybe I got carried…"

"ONE PONY AT A TIME!" Twilight shouted

"If I may speak, I'm Lyra Heartstrings, I am working with the Equestrian security department to apprehend a dangerous criminal who we believe caused the blackout, was responsible for the deaths of the eleven ponies by releasing millions of extraterrestrial flesh eating spores in Ponyville that formed a giant shadow then convinced miss Pie to come with him. He calls himself 'the Doctor'"

"A riot was caused over a theory?"  
"It's not a theory! I've seen it!" Lyra burst out "This is exactly how it started last time! I try to save you ponies and what do you do? You bloody attack me!"

A periwinkle Pegasus with an icy blue mane pushed Lyra back "Sorry about my friend here, working a bit hard, hasn't had any sleep, jumping to rash conclusions, panicking, causing panic, yeah, sorry" she dragged Lyra into the alley next to Derpy.

"Cloudchaser!" Lyra protested

"All right the rest of you get this mess cleaned up, Rainbow Dash, may I speak to you in private?"

Once Cloudchaser thought that nopony was listening she started talking "Are you flippen insane?"

"I was trying to warn them!"

"You nearly blew all of our cover! We aren't even sure it's him!"

"Are you kidding? Derpy clearly saw him it was him! I know it!"

"And why would he be here?"

"I don't know! He was looking for somepony, maybe he's looking here!"

"

"Lyra I can't say I know what you've been through and I know you're scared but Derpy doesn't exactly have the best pair of eyes, we can't count on her as a reliable witness."

"Well she definitely knows something, that journal she mentioned, I think…"

"We need to get our hooves on it."

"Exactly! It might have the answers we're looking for."

Derpy pulled the picture out of her satchel. It did look like the same stallion, except a Pegasus with neater hair, and the eyes were definitely colder then the ones she had seen. _What exactly has Lyra been through?_

Across the courtyard there was a Pegasus. They were a fairly ordinary Pegasus, white with a yellow mane, except for one crucial detail.

She looked exactly like Pinkie Pie.

_They were outside Sugarcube corner on the day of the blackout!_

Derpy sat down on her desk with a racing mind, she left Sparkler at the hospital over night to recover, but her mind was still full of worry, not to mention stress of what Lyra and Cloudchaser had said, and of course confusion as to why she got the journal, really it was an unreasonable amount of emotion going on in on head, naturally her eyes had started to go in different directions. Her chair fell backwards

"oops!"

"Are you okay?" Carrot top called out

"I'm fine!"

She put the chair upright. _Now. _She thought _the journal doesn't seem to have any answers for me, just that Lyra is wrong. What is Lyras deal anyways? _She studied the journal _This must be why I have the journal, so somepony will know that Lyra is wrong, the Doctor didn't cause the blackout, but why would it be an issue? Who caused the blackout? What is happening?_ She groaned, surprised at how complicated her life had become in a matter of days(naturally the mailmare was ambivalent as to how complicated it would become later), and just wished that somepony would give her some straight answers.

"Mommy?" Dinky walked into Derpys room

"Huh, oh Dinky, whats wrong?"

"Is Sparkler alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she'll be back tomorrow, bright and early."

"Really? If she's fine then why is she staying in the hospital overnight?"

"Well… she… I guess… well, she was pretty badly bruised, they're just keeping her there because… umm… well…. CARROT TOP!"

"What?"

"Why is Sparkler staying in the hospital?"

"For observation."

Derpy turned to Dinky "What she said."

After they left the room Derpy picked up the journal, hoping to get closer to uncovering the mysteries shrouding Ponyville


	6. Out of the frying pan

"DOCTOR!"

The Eggs things were charging straight at us, and they had these narrow bright red eyes that made them look really aggressive and angry, not to mention these bird beak things with giant sharp teeth that were kinda this ominous colour, it wasn't quite black, wait, no, it was like there wasn't even a hint of colour in it, it was like, taking black, and making it darker, it was really strange okay! If it wasn't that weird then I wouldn't exactly spend a whole paragraph describing what colour the teeth were. Don't judge me.

So I ducked as the eggs flew over my head in a melodramatic arch towards the ponies the were wearing the vests, , the others weren't so lucky to have been missed, a few had them latched onto various body parts, legs, flanks, tails, manes, and there was the unfortunate stallion that had one on his head and it was so disturbing and I don't think I can ever get that image out of my head, I'm not even going to describe it, I'm not sure it they were okay after that. I suppose I'll have to ask Twilight when I see her next. That is, unless they are my current Twilight, that will also be past Twilight, but from the last time I saw her then they would be the future twilight, and of course they would be the current Twilight whatever time their in, this is confusing.

I think this time travel is getting to my head.

Right, so away from the scene that will haunt me for the rest of my life, the Doctor was getting up "The TARDIS!"

"Doctor wait!" I cried

A gun fired next to me, it was aimed at an egg on one of the ponies' legs, and hit it with a metallic 'ping', didn't seem to hurt it but was enough to dislodge it.

Dislodge it right next to me.

It hissed at me and just as it was about to lung, Gummy leapt out of nowhere and tackled it "Not my peasant you…" I didn't catch the last part. The egg bit Gummy causing his skin to bubble and he turned giant and started breathing fire and squished the eggs under foot and okay that didn't really happen but they started fighting which let me escape and find the Doctor, the explosions had caused more fire and losing a new friend would be awful and yeah, so I ran through the fire, coughing, (It smelt different from normal fire, kinda acidic, the smoke was probably poisonous, wait, isn't smoke really bad for you anyways? Oh well) and shouted "Doctor!"

Then I was lost.

It was inconvenient

I really didn't know where to go.

Then I realised any way would be out unless I was going in circles. But luckily I was not going in circles so I eventually came out at the exact same place I went in. The Doctor was else where and every pony was running away.

Oh yeah and the town was on fire.

I did a quick survival roll (seemed necessary) and pulled sunglasses out of nowhere well taking big breaths "Let's do this!" I charged into the wreckage of the space colony. The Doctor would have to wait, Ponies were in danger and I was panicking and I seemed to know what I was doing while not knowing what I was doing it was complicated I guess I was just doing what felt right. It was strange. I still want to know were the sunglasses came from.

I was dodging meteors and leaping over burning logs as they fell and I was hitting the eggs with a pillow and somewhere along the way Gummy joined me and we were kicking butt it was kind of scary but kind of awesome and I had now idea where I was going and it was all kind of a blur but I ended up at the cafeteria which was in a slightly more panicked state than it was earlier and by slightly more panicked I mean a few ponies were running around in circles screaming with their mane and or tail on fire, there was a pile of burning chairs off in the corner (they didn't think I would notice but I did) five of them were shouting the end is neigh and Twilight was trying to calm them down without much success

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, and all the ponies froze on the spot "Now does anypony know what happened?"

A billion ponies started talking at once

"ONE PONY AT A TIME! Trinket, what happened?"

"After the meteor shower stopped a fire was discovered in the south field, so I took my team down to deal with it, but it was huge, then there was an explosion and these purple eggs flew out of nowhere and attacked us! Their teeth were coated in some sort of acidic substance which caused severe injuries to most of my team. And they were covered with a seemingly impenetrable metal shell, like they're… robots or something."

"We need someponies to go out there and retrieve a specimen."

"With all do respect, you would have to be some kind of moron to attempted to go out there and collect a specimen without a fireproof-suit."

"I'll do it!"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie what are you getting us into?" Gummy asked

"Wait what?" Trinket was stunned

"I knew you two were insane." Flint snorted

"There's no way I'm letting anypony go out there alone."

"Fine, you can come if you want."

I went out and since nopony else volunteered Trinket came with us. It was chaotic. I mean worse than the time that Twilight forgot to write a friendship letter to princess Celestia, not quite as bad as when Discord was being…. Well, Discord, but it was hot and there was a bunch of smoke and we had to go all ninja on some Eggs and again it was a bit of a blur I think I inhaled a lot of smoke though but the point is I was firing the party canon and balloons popped and Trinket whacked them with her gun cause the bullets weren't doing diddly squat and I don't know what Gummy was doing but I'm sure it was helpful. Anyways we were surrounded, thousands of Eggs circled us and were edging in, Trinkets gun was slightly exploded, The party canon was out of ammo and Gummy was just hanging on my tail for no apparent reason.

We were trapped.

Suddenly a screeching noise came from behind the flames and all the eggs were screaming in agony or something.

"I leave you alone for five minutes."

"Doctor!" I tackled him in a giant hug

"Pinkie… need… to…. Breath…."

"Oh, right." I released him.

"So what are they?" Twilight asked

"That I don't know, never seen them before in my life." The Doctor put the sonic back in his pocket "But they are defiantly organic lifeforms, not robots."

"So it's not metal then?" I asked

"Not at all, it's like a reptile of sorts, with all the scales and scaly stuff, except of course stronger, they most likely came in the meteors, possibly some kind of ship, although they don't seem to communicate, so the odds of them being able to build a ship are practically 0 to a million, and a meteor that size would have transported also they would have to have something else protecting them when entering the atmosphere, otherwise there would be corrosion, some sort of temporary pocket for protection…. Sort of like…"

"An egg?" I suggested

"Exactally! Wait what?"

"Well think about it, an egg is kinda a temporary shell protecting the little baby thing before it's formed fully. Also those things look like mini birds. Mini Angry birds that are really mean."

"That's brilliant!"

"Why thank you!"

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Trinket spoke up

"Exactly what were trying to find out, they presumably came on the meteors while covered in some sort of…"

"That's not what she meant Doctor." Twilight sighed

"It isn't?" we both said at the same time

"No!" she turned to Trinket "Don't worry, I promise to explain everything when this is all over."  
"Right then… I'm just going to update everypony…" Trinket backed out of the room

After she left the Doctor turned to me "Alright Pinkie, what should we do?"

"What?"

"what should we do?"

"I'm not the clever one, you guys are!" I protested

"Oh come on, don't doubt yourself, now what should we do?"

I thought for a second "I have a plan!"

"And that is?"

"First of all, Twilight, can we have a team of pegasi make a rain shower?"

"Well yes… Pinkie what is your plan?"

"Get the fire out then we'll talk about it."

"Alright…"

"Pinkie do you really have a plan?"

"I'm working on it. So you have never seen these things before?"

"Not at all."

"But you've seen the Vashta Nerada before."

"Yes, what are you thinking?"

"Well it's something the vashta Nerada said…" I started. I have no idea what I was going to say but I have a feeling it was something important

"Hang on a second, did you just ask Twilight if we can have the Pegasi make a rain shower?"

"Yes."

"What."

"Wait, isn't the weather controlled by pegasi in your dimension?"

"Wait, the weather here is controlled by pegasi?"

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious!"  
"But it... how…. What?"

"Well now you know!"

"yeah… right… ok then…"

"Any how… what was I saying?

"Something about Vashta Nerada?"

Flint burst in the door "oh good I'm not interrupting anything, that would have been awkward, thought you ought to know, the fire's stopped."

"Uh… thanks."

He left with a snort

"So should we go then?"

"I guess."

By the time we got out there was nopony left in the cafeteria, but outside there was about the whole population of Avem swinging lead pipes, cast iron frying pans, normal frying pans, and other various heavy objects. And there was this other genius who was setting a building on fire again (presumably the same guy who set all those chairs on fire)

A blue unicorn mare charged pasted us, soon followed by a white earth pony mare, probably a year younger than me "THIS IS STUPID!" the earth pony shouted

The Dcotor looked at his Physic paper

"Pinkie."

"Yeah?"

"We need to get to the TARDIS. Now."

"Why?"

"Now."


	7. Into the fire

"What is it?"

We walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor pressed a button on the console

"Doctor?"

"The TARDIS found something."

"But I thought it was broken?"

"So did I. But somepony fixed her."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor tossed the Physic paper towards me "Somepony sent me a message."

I opened it, in neatly printed letters it said:

_~Fixed you ship. And there's something you'd better see._

"Well that was nice of them."

"But who could possibly get in the TARDIS? Now, they said there's something I should see but what?" he narrowed his eyes "Oh. That's what."

"What is it?"

"Something very big is orbiting this planet, and something tells me that it's not here for a cup of tea."

"What is it?"

"Pinkie, remember what we said about the bird things coming in egg things."

"yeah why?"

"Well whoever fixed the TARDIS also found some big birds… made of the same material as the eggs… that look very similair." He looked at me.

"And?" I paused "oooohhhhhh."

"Yeah."

"And the ponies out there are…"

"Yeah."

"How big are we talking?"

"Big."

"Oooooooohhhhhhh."

"yeah."

"That's a problem."

"Yep."

"Got a plan?"

"Nope."

"Welp."

"We'd better stop them before things get out of hand."

"Don't you mean hoof?"

"Yes."

Unfortunately things already had got out of hoof. Most of the Eggs, amazingly, had been destroyed. Only a few were left from what I could see

"uh oh."

"This is bad." The Doctor jumped on top of a crate "EVERYPONY STOP!"

He was ignored. Ignored by everypony except for Flint. "are you crazy? These things want to destroy us!"

"And it will be much worse if you do not stop this right now!"

"How so?"

"Parents! These are just the babies, not the fully grown thing and now that you've gone and destroyed them all, the big ones won't be happy."

"Did we mention they're huge?"

"And how can we trust you? I chose to believe that in some way this is all your fault."

"Look, it showed up on my ships scanner and I know that it's never wrong about these things! Stop it now!"

Flint threw down his pipe "Fine." He took off

"What are you doing?" the Doctor called out

"Stopping it now!"

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"No idea, now the real question is, what are we gonna do?"

"It's time to put my amazing plan into action!" I bounced onto a platform

"Pinkie what are you doing?"

Some music started up

"Pinkie, what's going on?"

I burst into song

_Hey, everypony, we've got another problem on our hooves_

_All the little eggs are gone but there are big ones on the way_

"Pinkie… Why are you doing this?"

_And they don't seem very happy 'cause those were the babies_

_And we are probably in trouble now_

"People are staring"

_So everypony stop what you're doing and do something else I guess_

_I really don't know what to say _

"I'm slightly disturbed by this."

_We're really in trouble we have been from the start_

_But now it's worse _

_We are out of the frying pan and into the fire_

The Doctor shoved his hoof into my mouth "Stop singing, it's really not helping."

I bit him

"Ow! You bit me!"

"You shoved your hoof in my mouth! What was I supposed to do, ask you to take it out?"

"Well I would have taken it out anyways; you didn't need to bite me!"

"Oh well!"

By now Flint had returned, and behind him was Trinket

"That was…. Interesting" She said "Please explain what it was about." We had the whole crowd's attention at this point

:"Oh, right, Well I was just checking on my ship and something showed up on the scanners that looked very similar to these, Egg things that you have all been fight today, except bigger. Much bigger. I believe that considering that these are organic beings, not robots, that this is their breeding ground. And those were the babies, and their gonna notice."

Silence.

"Oh…"

Panic erupted. Again. That arsonist pony began setting stuff on fire, but Gummy jumped on him

"Will you stop that!" He asked. It was really more of an order than a question.

My knees began to feel pinchy

"Pinchy knees, something scary is about to happen!" I exclaimed

There was a loud boom in the distance

We didn't even look behind us. We didn't have to.

We just started running.


	8. Gummy knows all

A complete evacuation of the city was, ordered isn't exactly the right word, yeah it was pretty much already underway. And let me tell you, that bird thing was huge, I suppose there would have been more, this one was just the only one that noticed what was going down. It seemed to be in a really cranky mood, like it woke up on the floor with a sore back then the milk for his cereal went off and do giant metal alien bird even eat cereal? Do normal birds even eat cereal? I guess I'll have to ask Fluttershy when I see her next. Better add that to the list of things I have to ask my friends later. Will I even have time to? Probably at some point. Meh. What was I saying? Oh yes, We were running as fast as we could, the Doctor was actually fast, well he did say he was 1000 and something didn't he? I guess he's used to it.

"Is this what travelling with you is always like?"

"Oh yes!" he grinned

I laughed

Behind us the bird was catching up. We honestly should have guessed that it could fly. It was actually pretty obvious. Also catching up with us was Flint, who I just now noticed was carrying a whole bunch of grenades with him. I don't know if he had them before or not. I don't think he did. Anyways he threw one at the bird.

"You're just going to make him mad!"

"I'm pretty sure a grenade isn't going to tick him off more than they are already!"

Of course it didn't even make a dent, It really wasn't the smartest idea, cause the Doctor was right, and all it did was annoy it more.

"Can you hurry up Sugar?" Flint shouted into his communication device

I couldn't make out what the other end said, but it was probably something like _No I can't, I need a few more minutes, calm your farm Flint You need to chillax more _cause he seemed pretty irritated by the response and that just seems like it would annoy him.

"We don't have a few more minutes, we need it now!" Came the green stallions frustrated reply

Again, I couldn't make out what the other pony said, but it sounded really sassy and Flint huffed

"Can you please just hurry up? Thank you!"

So we were running through the now deserted streets

"Who were you talking to?" The Doctor asked

"Somepony that's gonna solve this problem."

"What exactly are they going to do?"

"None of your concern."

"What are they going to do?" The Doctor stopped

"It doesn't matter! We have to get out of the city! I have never met a pony that is so stubborn!"

"I have!" I chipped in "I've met tons of ponies that are more stubborn! Like there's my friend Cranky, my friend Dash, and of course there's you, Cherry Berry, Sassaflash, Lyra…"

"Pinkie you're not helping!"

"Oh, I'm not? Sorry."

"Can we keep moving, it's getting closer!" We took off

The streets where completely deserted by now, although they were extremely cluttered with objects that had been used as weapons, things that had been knocked over, and the remains of the eggs from this afternoon. Gummy jumped on my tail

"Sup."

"Oh, nothing much. Running for my life, that sort of stuff"

"This is no time to be talking to alligators!" Flint snapped

"Don't be so rude! Now where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there, me and Laura were just chillin over in the cafeteria."

"Who's Laura?"

"Oh just this pony."

"Seriously, who?"

"Spoilers."

"What?"

Flint dragged me down the ear "Owowowowowow."

"Stop that!" the Doctor slapped his hoof off my ear

"Well sorry for trying to get a move on!"

"That's no excuse to hurt my friend!"

"She was…"and this was the point at which I stopped listening

Gummy rolled his eyes "Yes, yes girls you're both pretty."

I giggled "Gummy, you are so silly!"

"Can we please go already!"

"Maybe we should!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two stallions stormed off

"Suppose we'd better get them?"

"Nah. They'll be fine."

"You're right. So who's Laura?"

"Oh she's the pony who… Is it just me or is it a bit too quiet?"

I froze for a second "its right behind us isn't it?"

There was a loud screech behind was the dragged on for a few seconds and let me tell you, the breath smelt reeeaallllly bad.

"Fudgeknuckles."

"I can see an access panel!" Gummy exclaimed "This way!" he took off

We narrowly avoided being crushed by jumping down the musty shaft into the pitch black.

"Light please." Amazingly it actually did light up. We were in a narrow bluey white corridor lit up by incandescent light blubs. The walls were completely blank except for the light switch, and tapped to the light switch was a lined piece of paper with this circle and in the circle was some other different sized circles and lines that looked sort of like those circle thingys above the TARDIS console.

"Tick tock." Said Gummy

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said something!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"You're insane."

"Whatever." I took the piece of paper down and put it away, I'd find out what it was later. "Let's go." we ran down the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever but eventually we got to a door

"It's locked!"

"It's not push it's pull!"

"I knew that."

And so we entered the pipe maze

"Well this is just great!" I started to climb up a stack of pipes "you coming?"

"If I must." Gummy latched onto my tail. Now luckily the roof was a higher than the highest pipe so we could slip over into the next lane. We kept going over until we reached the ladder and emerged just outside the town, in the airport. Although airport probably isn't the right word, it was more of a spaceport, where spaceships took off instead of airplanes. Anyways, the Doctor and Flint entered about the same time as I did.

"Pinkie!" The Doctor exclaimed "Where were you?"

"We took the shortcut" I gestured towards the open stallionhole next to me

"Don't run off like that!"

"You were the one that ran off!"

"Yes well…."

"Is the bird thing still following you?"

"Not for long!" Flint exclaimed

"What do you mean?" We both said

"I told you, Sugar Rush is gonna get rid of it in, about, three… two… one…"

A Crimson Pegasus flew above us carrying some big metal thing and in this huge epic showdown and the pegasus threw the metal thing into the bird things mouth and then took of at lightning speed, away from the egg

"What was that?"

"GET DOWN!"

In answer there was a bright flash of light and a loud boom, followed by whole bunch of flaming bits of metal raining down.

"You blew it up?" I asked getting up, the worst being over, now it was just a bit of ash and other lighter things that took longer to drift down.

"I told you Sugar Rush would solve the problem." He said smugly as the pony that threw the bomb landed. She was crimson, as I said before. Her cutie mark was a whole bunch of lolly pops and she had a really big mane

"You just blew it up?" The Doctor stared at them

"Yes."

"You can't solve all your problems by blowing them up!"

"But you can solve this one by blowing it up."

And the Doctor just stood there with his mouth open searching for something to say but he couldn't and he just stood there.

"Come on Whooves" I put my hoof on his shoulder "Let's go find Twilight."


	9. Epilogue

So we stayed in Avem for about a week helping with the cleanup, and when we were about to leave Twilight had requested to see us in her room

She poured herself a cup of tea and so did the Doctor whereas I just put the sugar in my cup.

"Would you like some tea with that sugar?" The Doctor looked at me

"Na, I'm good!"

"So, I heard you were leaving." Twilight put down her cup

"Well, we don't seem to be needed any more."

"Right. So where are you off to now?"

We looked at each other

"We haven't discussed it yet…"

"I guess we could go back to Ponyville, I kinda feel bad about leaving without saying goodbye, also we could drop off Gummy, I mean, sometimes I think he's not quite right in the head.."

"Uh… right." The Doctor looked at me strangely

"What?"

"Nothing" He shook his head

"What!"

"Just… okay…"

Twilight looked like she was about to cry even though she was smiling "This is goodbye isn't it?"

"Twilight, why do you look so upset?"

"Well, you're kind of, well, kind of shall we say, dead. And even though you'll see me again, I won't see you again."

"Oh…"

Now the Doctor was a little down looking

"So let me get this straight, I am the only one here who isn't a thousand?"

"Well actually I'm only five hundred." Twilight pointed out

"What?" The Doctor looked up "But this its one thousand years in the future isn't it?"

"No, only five hundred."

"Huh."

"I probably should have said something earlier, I forgot how off your timing can be."

"Yeah probably." He paused "Wait…"

"So, Pinkie, Love the sweater!"

"Oh yeah, I found it in the TARDIS closet!"

"Yeah, Rarity almost had a break down when it… never mind."

"When it what?"

"Look, it's a sweater, it doesn't really matter what happened to it!"

"Alright then."

"Well I supposed we'd better get going then!" The Doctor sprang up

"Do you need anything before you go, anything at all?"

"No, but thank you for the tea" We started to leave

"Hey Doctor?" Twilight called out

"Yes?"

"Come visit again sometime." She blushed "And sorry for slapping you in the future, past, whatever."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Gummy latched onto my tail "He probably deserved it."

"Gummy that's rude!"

"Have I honestly ever cared?"

"I suppose not"

We passed Flint in his desk "So you're leaving then? Good riddance I say!" He leaned forward "Although, I have one question."

"And what would that be?"

"You two obviously aren't from health and safety, a foal could see that, so where are you from?"

"Spoilers" Gummy blinked

"It's complicated." The Doctor replied "I'm sure Twilight would be happy to tell you!"

We walked out.

"Is it always like this? Travelling with you?"

"Well, I guess it's a bit different, with hands and all, and we have less exploding things, and less fires, but for the most part, it's usually the same, travelling the universe, saving planets, stopping wars, stopping time itself unravelling, Yeah, it's usually very similar."

"Stopping time itself unravelling?"

"Well, once or twice." He grinned

I laughed

**_End of Adventure 2_**

Derpy put the journal onto the coffee table and stretched. Sparkler had returned home that morning, and she had returned to her reading straight after lunch. The evening sky glowed in a brilliant shade of orange. _What a great day_ she thought, scratching her nose. Away from all the previous days drama, and even though she wasn't any closer to figuring out what was going on, she felt at ease.

Naturally things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Carrot top walked into the living room and said "Door's fixed." Which may have seemed like an odd thing to say, but it was actually a daily chore for Carrot Top, as Derpy was constantly knocking them off their hinges, and if the door wasn't broken it was something else, like the window, or the table. Point being, that Derpy constantly broke stuff

"Thank you." Derpy shoved the journal into her backpack

Carrot top rolled her eyes "Honestly, it's like I am living with a bunch of fillies!"

Dinky and Sparkler joined them

"Hey Mommy, can me and Sparkler go pick up something at Sugar cube corner for dinner?"

"I don't see why not." All three of them looked at Carrot top

She sighed "Fine."

"Yay!"

Carrot top shook her head.

That's when things started to go haywire

There was a knock on the door and three ponies wearing navy blue vests and helmets with visors, which were carrying very big guns.

"What's going on?" Sparkler asked

The pony in front, who was barely recognisable as Cloudchaser, stepped towards Derpy as the others pointed their guns at essentially everypony in the room.

"Carrot top, Mommy, what's happening?" Dinky squeaked.

Cloudchaser flashed a badge, exactly the same as the one Lyra flashed a week before "Derpy hooves you are under arrest for withholding evidence on the case of the blackout and case Butter." She turned to the other Pegasus in the group "Why is the codename butter? That is such an awful name. 'Case Butter'. We need to talk to Lyra about the name.

They nodded "Yeah, it is pretty bad."

The stallion interrupted "We were arresting her?"

"Oh, right, you are arrested for withholding evidence by the authority of the research institute of fissures in time." They hoofcuffed her.

"Derpy!" Carrot top cried

"Mommy!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine!" The mailmare tried to smile "Honestly!"

"Grab the bag." She gestured towards the other Pegasus she looked at Derpy "And as for you, we have a friend who would like to see you very much."

Off in the distance a familier looking mare watched as the scene unfolded

"Well that's no good." With a flick of her yellow mane, she twisted the gem on her necklace and her wings began to pixelate into existence "That is no good at all."

* * *

Pinkie and the Doctor will return in Episode 3: The Parasprite Predicament

In other news you can find me on deviantart now, check my profile for the link.


End file.
